


I love you, but-

by TrashPile11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, I just wanted to write this angsty fight!, I wasn’t sure where this was going but apparently to bone town, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, a little plot, as a treat, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11
Summary: “‘I love you’ is a full sentence, but it’s not the end of the paragraph, Ben! It’s not the end of the story. This isn’t a fairy tale. Sometimes love isn’t enough. ‘I love you’ is the beginning of the conversation where I ask you to do enough!”... and then they bang.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	I love you, but-

**Author's Note:**

> So I have literally never written anything at all ever but I had a fight recently that started the same and I could just SEE Rey and Ben having that fight so... here we are?
> 
> And since [Vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas) and [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala) have horny daddy kink on main me too!

“I love you but-“

“You keep saying that! I love you BUT! There isn’t supposed to be a ‘but’! ‘I love you’ is a full sentence, Rey.” He begins to pace the livingroom, looking anywhere but at her because he can’t stand to hear anymore “buts” undercutting her supposed love.

“‘I love you’ is a full sentence, but it’s not the end of the paragraph, Ben! It’s not the end of the story. This isn’t a fairy tale. Sometimes love isn’t enough. ‘I love you’ is the beginning of the conversation where I ask you to do enough!” She’s yelling, she knows she’s yelling, but they have to talk about this. She needs to feel like her needs matter, and with his unending long days at the office over the last months she feels like an afterthought.  _ I wasn’t good enough for my parents. I was an afterthought to my foster parents. I can’t be an afterthought to him. _

He freezes in place, head whipping up to look her in the eyes. “So you’re saying I’m not enough?” 

She groans and drags a hand down her face before meeting his eyes, imploring him to understand. “You ARE enough. I love you as you are; I’ll always love you as you are. But this takes work! I’m asking you to DO enough.”

She watches him mash his lips together in thought as he processes what she’s said. “Ok.”

She didn’t know she‘d been holding her breath until she heaves a sigh at his response. “Ok?” She studies his face, sees the trepidation in his eyes, the wariness to change. _ He’s trying. _

“Ok. What do you need?”

She needs a moment to think about how to phrase it. She was all ready to make demands and set boundaries before he cut her off, but being _asked_? Nobody has ever asked her what she needs before. Nobody has ever cared enough. She wants to say it right.

She reaches a hand out to touch his arm. “I need that, for starters. I need you to care about what I need.”

“I do!” He takes her hand from his arm into his own hand, rolling her fingers in his. She remains silent, taking in his tense form.

“What else?” He keeps his eyes trained on her hand, thinking of all the work that’s gone into making her hands so calloused, thinking of all the work that’s gone into making HIM so calloused.

“I need you to be home more. I need to feel like you care. I need you to show me that I matter.”

“Of course you matter, sweetheart. You’re all that matters.” He pulls her hand to his mouth to drop a gentle kiss.

“Then show me, Ben.” Her eyes are rimmed red; a blush heats her cheeks. She looks like she’s about to cry.

“How?” His eyes beg her to _just_ _ tell him what to do . _

“Quit working there,” she manages to tumble out. He drops her hand and walks to the bar cart in the corner. He won’t look back at her, even after pouring himself several fingers of whiskey and taking a swig.  _Well he’s already upset. Might as well go for broke_.  “Ben, he’s awful. You know he’s awful. He’s manipulative and corrupt and  _ evil _ .”

He turns back to face her. “He made me the man I am today, Rey, the man you claim to love.” His tone is harsh, an auditory sneer.

“No he didn’t. He may have helped you become the  lawyer you are today, but YOU made you the man you are today. You are the one who went to therapy to process what happened to you as a kid. You are the one who worked his way through law school because you didn’t want to be in your family’s shadow. You are the one who pulled back from cases that benefit those awful corporations. You are the one who donates a quarter of his salary to the local homeless shelter. Don’t you dare tell me  _ Snoke _ ,” she says it with a grimace, as if his name tastes bad on her tongue, “made you the man you are. He’s been grooming you to be the best damn heartless corporate lawyer, a job you no longer even WANT, and you think he MADE you?”

“He cared about me when my family didn’t,” he almost whispers, turning his head so she can’t see the pain in his face.  _ He loved me when nobody else did. _

“He saw a lost young man who he could mold into another power hungry demon like himself! He cared about what you could do for his firm. You deserve to be cared about for YOU.” She reaches up to cup his cheeks, forcing him to look into her eyes. “Ben, you don’t want to be in corporate law. You’ve only been working with the small business clients for months. Quit the firm. Start your own, or go find another business firm that does good for the world. The world doesn’t need another corporate shill lawyer, it needs more men like Ben Solo trying to right the wrongs.”

He can see how earnest she is in the way her eyes shine. He can see how much she believes in his goodness, in his love, in  him. It makes him want to believe in himself, too. He’s still got his trust fund, having refused to touch the thing out of pride. He can swallow that pride to fix them. It’s for her.

“I’ll quit the firm.” He can see her eyes brimming with hope. “But you have to do something for me, too,” he says, bringing his hands to rest on her waist.

She cuts him off, “Anything.”

“Rey, you don’t even know what it is.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Ben. If you can show me how much you care for my needs I can do the same for yours.” Her hands, still laid upon his cheeks, slide to lightly twine through the hair at his temples. He closes his eyes, relishing in the feel of her closeness as he bares his sorest need to her.

“No more ‘buts.’ ‘I love you’ is a complete sentence, its own thought, paragraph, story. I’m not asking for a fairy tale. I know love isn’t always enough. I’m asking that you bring up issues as issues separate from love. I need love to be unconditional, and ‘but’ feels like a condition.” His eyes remain closed. It’s too much to ask and be rejected while seeing her. He feels his heart pounding in his chest. _Please love me. Please love me. Please love me._

“I love you.” She beams at him, waiting for him to open his eyes to see her sincerity before continuing, “Full stop. I love you unconditionally, Ben Solo.”  _ How could I not love you? _

He dives at her mouth then, unable to contain the relief that pounds through his veins at her willingness to meet his needs. _She loves me as much as I love her._ He’s not tender. There’s too much raw emotion and need in him to be gentle right now.

She moans into the kiss, lips parting to swipe her tongue against the seam of his mouth. He blissfully opens his lips to slip his tongue against hers as his hands drop to her ass and lift her, pulling her against him. She wraps her legs around him, needing to be close and reaffirm their connection.

He walks them into a wall, pressing her into it as he removes his lips from hers to kiss along her jaw toward her ear, “Can I show you how I can meet your needs, baby? Will you let me show you I care?”

She whimpers. He ruts against her, and the whimper turns to a moan. “That’s not an answer, Rey. I want to take care of you, sweetheart. Will you let me?” He goes back to mouthing at her neck.

“Yes,” she breathes out on a sigh. It’s so hard to think with his lips feeling so sinfully good against her throat. She’s practically panting with need.

“Yes what, sweetheart?” He hears her breath catch. She wants her needs to matter. She wants to feel considered, taken care of. He’s game.

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispers. He feels his cock twitch at the word and swings his head up to look at her, mouth agape. Her face floods red under his gaze, and she tries to turn her head away. He catches her chin and brings it back to center.

“I was looking for a ‘please,’ because  _ Daddy _ ,” he emphasizes the word, letting her know how much he liked it, “values manners. Would you like to try again?”

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself to say words she’s longed to speak. “Please take care of me, Daddy.”  _ Please love me. _

His lips are on hers again, teeth crashing and tongues darting against each other. He walks them into the bedroom, doing his best not to bump into any furniture as he’s nipping her lower lip. When he reaches the bed, he lowers her onto it and steps back to just look at her.

She’s stunning, bun loosened from being bumped into the wall, lips pink and swollen from his kisses, eyes bright with need. And she’s staring at him with absolute adoration as she sits up and reaches to the hem of her shirt to strip it off. She’s not wearing a bra, and her hands are suddenly pulling on her nipples as she bites her lower lip.  _Needy girl_.

He steps forward, grabbing her hand. “No, baby. Daddy gets to do that,” he tells her as he drops to his knees to kiss each one in turn. “My perfect girl‘s pretty little tits,” he murmurs before engulfing one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the taught bud. She cries out, squeezing her thighs together for some relief from the fire he’s stoking in her.

“Daddy, please,” she whimpers as one of his hands goes to the back of her head to grip her hair at the base of her bun and tugs.

“Please what, baby? What do you need?” He speaks against her chest, unwilling to stop laving attention on her perfect fucking tits.

“More , Daddy. Please. I need-“ she breaks off on a cry as he bites down, soothing the hurt he’s caused with his slick tongue on her sensitive nipples. He pulls back and grabs both her hands in his, urging her to stand as he stays kneeling on the ground. His nimble fingers drag her leggings and underwear down her legs until he’s lifting one foot at a time to remove them and leave her bare.  _ Let me love you. _

He kisses at the apex of her thighs, and she twitches. He laughs, “So sensitive, sweetheart.” She harrumphs at him and sits down on the bed in front of him, crossing her arms.

“Ah, ah, no covering up,” he tuts at her, drawing her arms back to her sides and kissing each nipple again. He guides her back down to the bed as he arches over her to mouth at her throat.

“I’m going to eat this pretty pussy, Rey,” a kiss to her right nipple.

“And you’re going to cum for me,” a kiss to the left.

“And then I’m going to fuck you,” a kiss to her sternum.

“And you’re going to cum for me again,” a kiss just above her belly button.

“Ok, sweetheart? Will you let me make you feel good?” He asks as he settles between her thighs and looks up at her. His hands bring themselves to rub up and down her legs. She shivers and nods, biting her lip at his intense stare.

“Words, Rey,” he says, giving her a pointed glare.

“Yes, Daddy. Please. Fuck, please make me feel good, Ben, plea-“ she cuts off with a cry as his tongue is suddenly licking a hot stripe up her cunt. Her head thumps back against the bed, eyes screwing shut at the sensation.

“So wet, baby,” he moans into her. “Who are you this wet for?” His lips and tongue move against her as she struggles to get enough air to think about an answer. “You. Ben. Daddy. ’m wet for you,” she moans out as his lips seal around her clit. She feels his fingers at her entrance and tries to shift down toward them, but he pulls them just out of reach.

“Daddy’s taking care of you, sweetheart. Be my good girl and wait.” She just huffs at him in response. He brings his fingers back, coating them in her slick and then running them along her lips, barely even touching her. He watches her face contort in frustration and need as she struggles to lie still and not wriggle for more.

“Good girl,” he coos before returning his mouth to where she wants it. He inserts two fingers at once into her as he sucks her clit into his mouth again and smiles to himself as she lets loose a deep moan. He feels her hands thread into his hair and relishes the added contact. Languidly dragging his impossibly large fingers in and out of her as he nibbles her clit, he basks in the taste of her.

The sound she makes when he curls his fingers toward her front wall is definitely rapture. He repeats the action, hoping to hear that lovely sound again.

“Ben, I’m gonna-“ she pants, “gonna-“ she breaks off on a silent scream as he keeps working her with his fingers and his mouth. He feels her walls flutter and clench around him and keeps fucking his fingers into her, dragging out her pleasure until she’s tugging his hair to wrench him away. He reluctantly pulls his fingers out of her dripping core, makes eye contact as he licks his fingers clean.

She glances down from his face pointedly, so he looks down only to realize he’s still fully clothed. That’s easily fixed. He stands abruptly, quickly shucking his shirt, undershirt, and socks. She sits up and reaches out as he goes to unbutton the fly of his jeans. “Allow me,” she purrs at him.

“Rey-“ a warning in his voice.

“Please let me take care of your needs too, Daddy. Let me take care of YOU.” _I love you._

How could he say no to her when she pouts up at him like that? He inclines his head and lets his hands fall to his sides. Her normaly nimble fingers fumble with his button and fly, but eventually she’s dragging his jeans and boxer briefs down until he can step out of them. When he’s as bare as she is, she drops to her knees in front of him, leaning against his thigh to nuzzle next to his proud erection before grasping him fully.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how incredible it is to see this gorgeous woman on her knees before him, his hard cock in her hand as she looks up at him with that _look_ . A question. A plea.  _ Please. Please let me take care of you. Please let me care for your needs. Please let me make you feel good. Please love me. Please. _

He nods once, and her tongue is instantly licking him from base to tip as he chokes on air. She smirks, definitely to herself and not for his benefit, before taking his tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. “Fuck, Rey,” he grunts, threading his fingers into her hair for purchase.

She starts slowly bobbing her head on his length, taking slightly more with each pass as he whispers praise above her. “Pretty girl;” “look so sexy with my cock in your mouth;” “so good for me;” strings of curses falling from his lips as she picks up speed and her hand joins to stroke the part of him she can’t fit in her mouth. 

He feels his balls tightening when he looks down and sees this angel doing such sinful things to him. He squeezes his eyes shut and gently pulls her away from his aching cock. She blindly reaches for it, eager to continue her blissful ministrations.

“Daddy wants to fuck you, baby. I can’t do that if you keep this up,” he tells her gently, hands reaching under her arms to lift her up off the floor and onto the bed. She lands against the pillows with a squeak. Her hair is a mess, her cheeks rosy, her lips impossibly swollen. He climbs above her to kiss them.

He feels skin skim against skin as he lays himself above her, careful not to crush her with his weight. He grips his cock to drag it against her wet cunt, and she whimpers into his mouth, writhing against him. “Please fuck me, Daddy. Please take care of me,” she begs, looking into his eyes, biting her lip.

“Good girl, Rey. Good, good girl,” he coos at her as he lines himself up before dipping his cockhead into her. She tries to thrust herself against him, tries to take him fully, but he shifts a hand to grasp her hip and hold her down. He wants to relish the feeling of slooooowly sliding into her heat, and he loves that she whines the entire time he does so.

“Take me so well, baby. Made to fit me in this tight little cunt,” he grunts as he bottoms out in her. He feels her clenching around him, silently urging him to move. And then not so silently.

“Daddy, please move. I need you to fuck me. I need it. Please!”

“Good girl asking for what you need so I can take care of you.” He kisses her softly as he begins to rock in and out of her. Her hands grip his arms, the sheets, his hair. And she’s just so tight. And wet. And hot. And  _ responsive _ , he thinks as he feels her walls flutter and more wetness surrounding him. She’s keening below him, climbing toward an orgasm just for him. The sounds she makes spur him on, stoking his need to go faster and harder and feel more of her.

He shifts them, adjusts their angle so he can drag his cock along her front wall, and she gasps and cries out at the change. She feels too good. He never wants it to end, but he can’t hold on much longer when she just feels too damn good. “Can you be a good girl and rub your clit for Daddy, Rey? Need you to cum for me, baby.”

Her eyes are cloudy, and her breaths are labored and stuttering, but she nods at him. Her hand unclenches itself from his bicep and trails down to rub small circles over her clit. The minute he feels her finger moving just above his cock he fucks into her even harder. “That’s it sweetheart,” he pants out. “Make yourself cum on my cock. Be my good girl and cum for Daddy.” She flies over the edge then, cunt spamming around him as she screams out his name. He fucks her through it roughly, barely holding himself together as her muscles go slack under him.

“Your turn, Daddy. Please fill me up. I want you to feel good, Ben. Please.” The way she’s clenching herself around him and the sweet words from her mouth have him coming undone. With a grunt and some stuttered thrusts he’s finding his own bliss buried deep inside her. When his cock is finally spent he collapses just next to her, dragging her into his embrace, panting and nuzzling into her hair.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Thank YOU, Rey. For letting me show you your needs matter. Fuck, they matter so much. I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, Ben. No buts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Trash Pile production! I’m also on Twitter with occasional commentary and as much hyping as I can muster. [@TrashPile11](https://twitter.com/trashpile11)


End file.
